Cravings
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: What’s a guy to do when his lady has a wicked craving? He pulls on his big boy boots and gets to it. No matter how gross the craving is. (Butch/Buttercup) (COMPLETE)


**_I haven't written a PPG piece in so long! I feel like I'm in a Teen Titans/Glee whirlwind! Anyway, I started this (more than) two years ago and I was just majorly stuck. I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter of my This Life I Lead story (70 chapters!) and the words just came to me. So here you have it… Cravings!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Can you decide what you want before the next ice age?" Butch demanded, his patience nearly gone.

"Chili cheese Fritos and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Buttercup decided.

Butch shuddered. "Why?!"

"You asked me what I wanted and I told you!" She snapped.

He flinched. "Okay! Damn! I'm going to the store. Don't burn the apartment down." He slammed the door behind himself.

He took to the air and flew to the grocery store to find the oddly specific and culinarily incompatible foodstuffs. He landed and went inside, foregoing a cart or basket as he was only getting two things.

He went to the snack aisle and looked for the Fritos. He found a few varieties but not chili cheese. He didn't want to get the wrong thing (memories of their last fight had him biting his bottom lip in fear) so he continued to search.

He finally found a bag wedged in between a bag of Cheeto Puffs and a bag of tortilla chips. He was glad it was a big bag so he wouldn't have to come back soon. Happy with his luck, he strolled to the frozen foods department.

"Dammit! What'd she say she want?!" He ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Pregnant wife?" A voice asked.Butch turned to find a man who literally looked one hundred years old. "Uh… yeah. Kind of. She wants some weird stuff."

"My wife liked hot pickles and chocolate ice cream." He smiled weakly.

Butch nearly threw up on the spot.

The old man laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Does it end?" Butch sincerely hoped so.

"When the baby's around ten weeks. But then you're so tired, she won't have the energy to have cravings."

And just like that, it popped into Butch's mind. He grabbed a quart of chocolate chip cookie dough. "Thanks, old timer."

The old man inclined his head as he selected chocolate ice cream.

"I thought you said the cravings went away?"

"She always loved chocolate. Now that she's gone, I buy it on her birthday and eat it at the cemetery."

That was a sobering thought. Butch nodded as he walked away. He would be thankful for the time he has with his girlfriend.

 _ **pagebreak**_

Butch was trying to be grateful but he couldn't help but to gawk at Buttercup as she used the chips to scoop out ice cream and pop it into her mouth.

"Stop staring at me!"

Butch jumped. "I'm not disgusted!"

Buttercup glared at him. "Stop watching me like I'm a freak!"

He actually thought through his answer. "You're not a freak."

She smirked. "Good boy."

He didn't find that funny but wasn't about to get in a screaming match over her calling him good.

 _ **pagebreak**_

"That's all she eats! She doesn't want real food. She doesn't want other junk food. Just those chips and ice cream. It's not even her favorite ice cream!" Butch complained as he played video games at Boomer's and Bubbles' quaint cottage with his brothers.

"So what?" Boomer didn't get it. "At least she's pregnant and healthy."

"You and Doe Eyes will get there." Butch assured him.

"At least it's just chips and ice cream." Brick said. "She could want liver."

All three men shuddered. "Good point. I don't even know how to cook liver!"

"No sane person does."

"I'll quit bellyaching. Honestly how long can this last?"

 _ **pagebreak**_

Butch shook his head. Buttercup's due date was the next day and here she was, eating chili cheese Fritos and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She made a fool out of him.

She rubbed her rounded belly. "Hey! Settle down in there!"

"I don't think it can hear you." They'd elected to not know the sex of the baby.

"Shut up!" She spat with a frown. "It feels like this kid is twisting my spine!"

"Do you want to go to the hospital again?"

"No, no." She waved a hand. "She will just say that I'm having those Braxton Hicks contractions. I'm not sittin through that again.""Want a massage?" His eyes lit up harmlessly.

"That you'll just try to turn into sex? That's how we got here in the first place."

His gaze shifted. It was quiet for three minutes and he was about to tell her to forget it when she spoke.

"Alright, come on."

"What?"

"Let's go. There's nothing on TV and maybe it'll quit moving if I am." She climbed to her knees on the couch awkwardly and tried to shuffle over to him. She finally made it and sat on his lap facing him. She leaned in for a kiss.

Before their lips could touch, he leaned back. "Did you really just pee on me?!"

Her mouth fell open. "I don't think that's pee!"

 _ **pagebreak**_

"I can't believe she was hiding behind him." Buttercup wiggled her finger in her new daughter's soft tummy before stroking her new son's cheek.

"Rulebreaker just like her old man!" Butch was proud.

"Sorry about throwing you through the wall…"

"Concussions wear off." He wasn't even mad. "Are you hungry? I'll go get you anything."

She wrinkled her face in thought before it evened out into a bright beautiful smile. "Chips and ice cream!"

His brows knitted. _Of course…_


End file.
